


An Advertisement

by Wendymypooh



Series: Moments in Time Series [17]
Category: Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Michaela Quinn answers an advertisement that changes her life forever. Story #17 in my 'Moments in Time' series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Advertisement

1867

“Wanted. Doctor for the town of Colorado Springs, Colorado Territory. Urgent response requested by telegram.” 

Dr. Michaela Quinn’s eyes widened as she read the brief advertisement in the Boston Globe. Here was a community in need of a doctor; she was a doctor in need of patients. This advertisement was the answer to her prayers. 

Before now she had never considered leaving Boston to practice medicine, but what choice did she have? She was no longer permitted to work at Massachusetts General, and her father’s colleagues had firmly, but kindly, told her that her services were no longer needed. Other physicians she had talked to, hadn’t been as kind. They were rude, condescending, and a few other things she didn’t care to think about. 

Colorado Springs presented the perfect solution to her. She was certain that the townsfolk would see past her gender and accept her as their doctor.Decision made, she rose from her chair and rummaged through her father’s desk for paper and pen. After some careful thought,she came up with the message she would send in response to the advertisement. 

“I am responding to your advertisement in the Boston Globe which stated your need for a doctor. I am interested in taking the position. Michaela Quinn, MD.” 

She rushed out to the telegraph office as soon as she had composed her message. Once the telegram was sent, she came back home and spent the rest of her day waiting for a response. While she waited, she also started a list of items to pack, if she was given the position. 

By the time she went to bed that night, she still hadn’t received an answer. The next day arrived, and there was still no answer. Three more days passed before she finally received a telegram. 

Harrison, the Quinn’s butler, brought her the telegram.She was in her father’s study, reading and article out of the latest Harvard Medical Journal, when he burst into the room. 

“ A telegram for you, Miss Michaela,” He held out the telegram toward her. 

Michaela snatched the telegram from him and opened it. Delight flooded through her as she read it. 

“Well, Miss Michaela, what does it say?” Harrison prompted, eager to know what the telegram said. 

“They want me to come as soon as possible.” Michaela told him excitedly. “Harrison they want me to be their doctor.” 

“Of course, they do.” Harrison smiled at her. “I will miss you.” 

“Oh, Harrison, I’ll miss you too!” Michaela gave him and impulsive hug that flustered the usually reserved butler. 

“Are you going somewhere Michaela?” 

Michaela turned to see her mother, Elizabeth, standing in the doorway of her father’s study. Michaela glanced at Harrison, who made a hasty departure from the room. 

“I answered an advertisement for a doctor.” Michaela explained, her heart racing, stilling herself for the argument to come. “They want me to come as soon as I can get there.” 

Elizabeth stared at her. “You’re leaving Boston?” 

“Yes.” 

“Where are you going?”

“To the Colorado Territory.” 

“This doctor business had gone on for too long! I don’t know why your father ever indulged you in such a fantasy, but it is time for you to come to your senses and forget about all this foolishness!” 

“It is not a fantasy Mother!” Michaela exclaimed heatedly. “I have a medical degree!I am a doctor despite what you and others might think. I am going to Colorado Springs whether you like it or not!” 

Elizabeth spun angrily around and left the study. Michaela fought back angry tears, hating that she had once again allowed her mother’s disapproval to evoke such emotion from within her. 

Regardless of whether her mother agreed or disagreed with her decision, she was going to Colorado Springs. She was born to be a doctor, and if that mean leaving Boston for good, then so be it.


End file.
